


All That Stems From Humanity

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Poll Stories [5]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lore-heavy, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tutelage, Teaching, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Ashen One, purloiner of cinders, slayer of Lords. You venture down a difficult path, touching upon humanity’s oldest secrets, diving into the nostalgia of things long past. Your guide, Karla, is more than you know, unique and ancient, and that same distinctiveness is what has led to such an experienced and calamitous being to come to this point with so little experience in the finer points of pleasure. Perhaps you are in the best position to comfort her, to put to rest that confounded quintessence of humanity, and in the process tutor your teacher.
Relationships: Ashen One/Fire Keeper (Dark Souls), Ashen One/Karla (Dark Souls)
Series: Poll Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	All That Stems From Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my [Poll One-Shot Stories work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747037?view_full_work=true), and has been posted separately for ease of navigation and tagging.

“Well done.”

Karla allowed a tiny smile to crease the corners of her mouth as you watched the dark flames dissipate into shadowy embers, casting no light on the side-passage in Firelink Shrine where you’d decided to train. For a woman as difficult to understand as Karla, that was as good as a beaming grin, and you let your satisfaction slip through with a laugh of your own. It had taken some time and more than a little frustration, but you were finally starting to get the hang of the dark magics that Karla had introduced you to. Concentrating will and passion within yourself you wasn’t hard in the face of all your challenges: focusing them into outward expressions of Dark was the true hurdle to overcome, especially for spent Unkindled Ash, unfit even to be Cinder.

And you had done it. In some small way, you now could manifest the Dark within yourself outwards. It had begun simply enough, as a conflagration of pitch-black flame, but all glory had to start _somewhere_. It wasn’t just your training that had crossed an important boundary, for now you and Karla were able to talk and jest and become irritated together with a rapport that had eluded you before. Slaving away on magic had that effect on two people.

Karla’s gray eyes met yours, her smile shining on her face, and you knew that you could be so much more than her student, if she would have you. But how? What was the best way to show her that you could be the one to anchor her in this place, in this age and time, with the certainty that she _needed_ , however dreadful the rest of the world could be?

“My bumbling apprentice, you are well on the path to true understanding of your own humanity. That fascination carries burdens that you cannot yet know, but I have faith in you.” The praise lends a swelling warmth to your bosom, but Karla’s not done yet. Seeing your smile, she’s quick to poke you in the shoulder and smirk. “And that will be the _only_ faith I have in anything, I’ll have you know: no miracles for me, lest they be steeped in Dark. So don’t get any ideas, my dear.”

You can’t stop yourself. When her hand’s on your shoulder, prodding your skin in jest, you lift yours to rest your fingers atop hers. She trails off, expression freezing on her face for a moment, then curling into a neutral line. Fear rings through you, replacing the satisfaction that had so recently taken hold of your heart. Had you trespassed, gone too far too quickly, even for her? Had you touched upon some hidden pain without knowing, bringing about a resurgence of an event long past that ached her still? You hadn’t _intended_ to do so, but if you’d done something wrong.

Your anxiety must have shown on your face, because Karla banishes it with a relieved little sigh and a return to her smile, moving her other hand to touch your wrist, running her fingers on the exposed skin. “Thank you. It was...it is comforting to have a student. To know that my arts, subject of fear and revulsion, have inspired hope in another. It was not always thus, you understand.”

She turns to face you, moving her fingers so that one’s resting on the back of your neck, the other resting above your chest. She’s cold to the touch, but after an eternity chasing embers of fire long since gone, the temperature is welcome. Your heart’s beating so fast that you wonder if she’ll feel it through your clothing, but it occurs to you that maybe, just maybe, that wouldn’t be something to worry about.

“Your devotion to shunned power has driven me to a confession, but first I must enlighten you on its nature, so I beseech your patience. Dark magic...it’s been known by many titles throughout the ages, attributed to different people or none at all. Some are held to be of this sorcerer or that, but under the name of hexes many might be connected to a certain Gilleah, and he likely bears credit for preserving them...but they predate even him. And they endured after his death, without an heir to burnish their shadow.” Karla’s stroking your neck now in a decidedly un-teacherlike way, but you don’t dare stop her. You’ve been looking forward to this too much.

“Yes, their first contact with the roots of humanity was rooted in Oolacile, in the mad torture of one man...who wielded them himself as part of his person. Yes, and what a very important _man_ he was.”

You sense there’s something deeper to her stress, but she shakes her head and continues. “You’ve heard the legends of the King of Want, I assume?”

You have, though it’s hard to focus with Karla’s dainty face so close to yours. Either she doesn’t understand how intimate her nearness is, or she doesn’t care. Or, even better, she’s enjoying it too.

“Ah, yes. We all know of him, smouldering with lust for something that could never be satisfied. Or so he thought. And he was no true king...or, perhaps, no true Lord of Cinder. But looking at the fates of the Lords now, reduced to ash to kindle a dead flame, I cannot help but believe his refusal gave him a better end than even the noblest Lord of Cinder now faces. Besides, his machinations are misattributed.”

You frown, interested. The unrelenting, all-consuming _need_ that had consumed the Old King of Want...time distorted truth, but a kernel of veracity had to remain there, buried in all legends. Karla shook her head, smile renewed as she drummed her fingers on your neck and chest.

“Certainly, he was prone to failings, and did not lack for desire. But I confess that I am in a unique enough position to know what happened. His ultimate legacy...is the product of my sister’s schemes. You may have felt it, the darkness within me, even deeper than that which writhes and squirms in the Firekeeper or rests in your own bosom.” At her words, she moves the hand from your chest to grasp your wrist and press your fingers between her covered breasts. You try not to focus on how close they are to your fingers and concentrate on the heat beneath her clothes...or, more accurately, its absence.

“I am more than human, or, perhaps, closer to human than even you. That one who birthed the abyss within his body expelled it outwards on his death. Some of it dissipated into new chasms of the Dark, but many, touched by the fragility, form, and kindness of a lone princess in his care, grew to hint at humanity’s true origins. All products of the emotions that elevate you...and were within my Father, now embodied in his Daughters and Children.”

Her voice grew sober, ponderous and grave, and you were about to withdraw your hand when you saw Karla’s lip quiver. Was she...was she on the verge of crying? _This_ close to breaking the mirror she’d held up for so long?

“Yes, Nashandra wanted, and she wanted more than she could ever hope to be satisfied. Her weakness birthed much misery, but more than anything, she could not go counter to her feeling of _lacking_ . There are others, _were_ others, too, too many to describe, too many to account for. And there is me.”

She leans forward, brim of her hat tilting upward as she grabs your cheeks and forces you to face her, to see the tears dotting her cheeks.

“ _I_ am a wretched Child of the Abyss. _I_ am a Child of Dark. _I_ am a Daughter of Manus. As to what I embody, I cannot tell you either through ignorance or certainty, nor do I dare characterize it, lest it doom me with ruinous nostalgia to repeat what it demands. My intention was never to deceive you, to manipulate you as my Sisters might have, but I lacked the drive to be honest. And for that, I apologize, and hope my lessons provide ample atonement for the sins of my family. They were not the First Sin, nor the last, but they are considerable. Can you truly, _deeply_ forgive me?”

You’re having trouble processing everything, taking in new information, new contact, new emotion. She’s squeezing your face, but it doesn’t hurt, and the cool grip of her hands is more comforting than anything, reprieve from the charring and burning that has characterized your journey.

And, ultimately, that’s what Karla is: a teacher, an ally, a friend and a comfort. She begs forgiveness, but would never need it. Whatever history-altering misdeeds were done at the behest of her family, Karla only has a hand in your journey. So when she closes her eyes, nearly overcome with emotion, you lean forward and kiss her.

You expect her to be repulse, to lean back and away and flee or stand her ground and tell you off, but Karla moves to meet you, locking with your lips as the urge to weep is staved off. Her hands move from your cheeks to the back of your head, and then she’s pulling you in to deepen the soft, slightly chilly touch of her skin. Karla’s taste is refreshing and invigorating, and you get the bravery to push deeper, the gentle peck becoming a hungrier, sloppier, _needier_ sucking, a point of crisp clarity in the closeness. When you pull away, you’re both panting, flushing heavily, but she’s only a bit warmer. You don’t mind: her unique absence of calefaction just makes her more, well, _her_.

Seeing your wonder, Karla grins and prods your nose, giggling. A moment ago, that would have reduced you to a sputtering, blushing gape as you tried to process the casual affection and left you to reach for any possible reason why the sardonic sorceress you’d come to know and adore was being so casually affectionate.

Now? You couldn’t wait for more.

“Darling of you, I would say. My long life may have deprived me of affection—save one instance in recent memory where a dashing fellow mistook me for his lost love, but could not find either of us—but I am not naive.” Karla leans forward to whisper in your ear, her breath unexpectedly hot against your skin.

“I’ve seen you with the Firekeeper, my dear apprentice. And heard you, too.” Your stomach drops. You thought you’d kept things private, all the times when you and the Firekeeper wandered off and...no. She saw it _all?_ Everything that transpired between you and...oh, no. You nearly back away, worried that she’s about to lash out at you, but instead she nips at your earlobe and hisses.

“Oh, yes. You’re quite indiscreet...or she is, at least. Lacking vision must mean that she makes up for it in singing approval. I understand that’s a sign of ability? Well, my bumbling student...what say you to the proposal that, for the time being, _you_ take on the role of teacher instead? I promise that I’m an eager learner, especially in arts that seem, according to the Firekeeper, rather pleasurable. And I’ll do just about _anything_ you say...”

Her breasts are pressing against your chest through both of your clothes, one of her hands guides your fingers to rest on her covered rear and waist, and you know that there’s no way you can refuse her.

* * *

You both fall to the grass outside, by the Tree of Giants that nourishes life and power within its seeds. It’s not your focus: for the moment, you’re trying more than anything to get Karla out of her robe while she struggles to divest you of your own garments. It’s a tangled, confusing mess, and you both giggle and laugh your way through the bumbling. Finally, you secure a hold on the hem of her robe while she grabs at your sash, and the two of you pull: you upwards, and her to the side after grasping your buckle. It’s all rather unwieldy and ungraceful, but your leggings come clattering to the ground, exposing your underclothes while you shift the black cloth of Karla’s robe closer to her face. Her delicate feet and ankles come into view, followed by the soft, supple flesh of her calves and thighs, and then you can’t help but pause at what you find next.

Namely, nothing. You’d expect her to be wearing something underneath her robe, but Karla’s perfectly nude beneath the folds of her gown, exposing a pretty little slit for you to eye up, capped with a thick tuft of hair as dark as that which lies atop her head. She must have sensed your pause and mistaken it for hesitation, because she paused with her hands on the bottom of your chest covering, awaiting your appraisal.

“Is something the matter, my darling apprentice?”

You tell her that no, absolutely _nothing_ is wrong, that you’re just marveling at how enticing her bottom half seems and how brazen her lack of undergarments seems. She tilts her head, appearing genuinely confused.

“I am already covered. Is an extra layer common?”

You shake your head, smiling, reassuring her that there’s no reason for her to be concerned, and moved to keep pulling up her gown, better prepared for the nakedness that awaits you. Your chest covering loosens under her grip, but she backs off to let you disrobe her first. Her hat slips off as you pull her robe over her head, and you’re left to look upon her with wonder.

You had some idea of what she looked like, even with her baggy robes hiding her figure, but it couldn’t have prepared you for the real thing. Karla’s flesh is almost sickly pale, perhaps a product of her unusual circumstances and origin, but in the sunlight it seems to make her skin glow. She’s slim, gifted with modest breasts with small, delicately peaked nipples and hips that err closer to “bony” than “flared”, but you don’t care in the slightest. Karla’s a treasure, and as you shrug off your upper clothing, you reach a hand out to caress her smooth, flat stomach, trailing your fingers up towards her chest, trying to take in everything at once. Her leg wrappings hug her thighs, pressing against the skin, and you let the grip of your other hand drift down to stroke the inside of her legs.

Under your hungry gaze, Karla squirms and fidgets, unsure of what to think but eager to see where it goes. She’s slipped her hat back on her head, securing it even as the back rim bends against the ground, and murmurs a query.

“I hope I do not disappoint.”

You answer her with a kiss on her forehead, hands now giving equal attention to her inner thighs and the space between her breasts. She could never disappoint you. Not now, not ever, and you hope your sincerity is communicated in kind.

You whisper to her that you hope to demonstrate _exactly_ how you feel about her, and one of your fingers by her legs slips forward to hover just outside her slit. Karla nods, her own hands on your shoulder and chest, more unsure than she seems to have ever been before. You intend to let her know that she has nothing to fear...and much to look forward to.

Your index finger rubs a little circle around the outside of her opening, pressing against her pussy lips without venturing inside, your thumb a hair’s breadth away from her clit while you gauge her reaction. As soon as your finger makes contact, you feel and hear her breath in, stiffening and tensing, and you urge her to relax, to let _you_ take care of everything for her. To emphasize your point, you let your thumb come to rest on her clit, sliding upwards to brush against her pubic hair while you stroke her cheek with the hand that had been between her breasts. Leaning over her, one hand between her legs and the other on your face, you’re getting a real feeling of power: ironic, given what she claims to be. But you’re not trying to lord it over her, to rub it in her face: instead, your authority is meant to comfort her that you’ve got this under control for her benefit. The rising flush in her cheeks seems to communicate her pleasure, and you smile as you feel her skin warmth slightly beneath your touch.

Now you’re rubbing the outline of her slit, tracing her entrance without penetrating her, sensing how she twitches with the motion of your finger. You mention that what happens next is going to be key to mastering her pleasure, and when she starts to ask why you push down on her clitoris with your thumb, rolling that sensitive little button beneath the weight and pressure of your digit. She whines and tilts her head up to meet your eyes, her gaze silver and full of the sort of want that she was warning you about before: the lust that might never be satiated. But you are Unkindled, and if anything, you are determined to never let up.

“Please...please don’t stop…” She croaks, her hand gripping your shoulder more tightly as you follow her wishes, your index finger slipping between her pussy lips to probe her tunnel. You don’t want to fall back too hard on your previous sexual experience, but Karla’s positively, almost refreshingly frigid on the inside compared to the Firekeeper: instead of chilling you to sluggishness and teeth-chattering discomfort, the jolt of cool sensation is invigorating and new. Both are excellent in their own ways, but after so much heat, Karla’s cunt is a welcome change. As you extend your finger to drag it along the top of her nethers, you maintain the motion with your thumb on her clit, turning Karla into a shivering mess beneath you, her mouth agape and panting, inner walls oozing arousal onto your intruding digit. You could probably speed up to bring her to a quick, crashing orgasm, but why would you want that?

You hold Karla there for quite some time, gently pushing deeper into her and withdrawing while circling that ever-important nub in time with your movement forward and back. She’s quivering with delight, biting her lip to suppress the sounds of joy that the Firekeeper had let loose so recklessly, her effort leaving her tits and stomach shining with sweat while you keep pleasuring her. At some point, she’s going to break, to come undone and cum around your fingers, and there’s little else you’re looking forward to more.

In fact, judging by her tensing thighs and the ever-increasing flow of her excitement, that moment’s coming sooner than you’d have thought. Should you cinch it in one fell swoop, or let it ride in lethargically?

“I...I feel...oh, darling, _please_ ...I need…” Karla’s half-sentences provide enough information for you to go off of to get her off, and you peck her on the nose as you make your decision. You hook your finger and dig it in deeper before dragging back, frantically circling your thumb on her button in the hopes of hitting as many sides as possible. You whisper that you want her to cum, to let you know that she’s well and truly capable of mastering this, and you impress upon her the importance of her climax with a _rat-tat-tat_ on the top of her tunnel, drumming her inner walls with urgency that doesn’t just request that she peak: it _demands_ that she cum around the fingers of an Unkindled Ash.

And so she does. Karla starts to wail and you cover her mouth with your own, her lips vibrating as she shrieks in bliss into your face while a surge of heat courses through her. Her cunt’s spasming and quivering on your finger, her clit hard beneath your thumb while you keep working her even in the throes of release. The nectar of her release coats your finger and gushes out onto your palm, dripping down between her legs while you keep her locked in a kiss, her hands on your shoulder tightening their hold while she squirms and writhes in delight. A mighty shudder passes through her, and her back arches against the ground as the final throes leave her shrieking with delight into your mouth. When she finally relaxes, you pull your finger out, separate from her lips and withdraw your thumb, holding it up so she can see her own peak glimmering on your palm, oozing down onto her stomach as you hold it high.

“That was...oooh, you are _good_ with your hands…” Karla gasps as you push your hand towards her lips, inviting her to taste herself. She trails off to do so, sucking and licking at your fingers and palm and coming off with a _pop_ to smile. “My, my, I never could have considered that I’d be so delicious...and all thanks to you, my student. Though I suppose that _I’m_ the apprentice now, in this.”

You smile, withdrawing your hand to cradle her cheeks, pulling her into an embrace. You can’t deny that the idea of holding her naked body against yours is pleasant, but you want the contact and the closeness of the cool pressure of her form touching you more than anything else

It just so happens that as you move her towards you to deepen your hug that your covered crotch comes into contact with her smooth, flat stomach, the turgid bulge beneath the fabric rubbing against her skin. Karla snorts and chuckles, pressing her nose to yours and grinning.

“Ah, it seems you’re not so little after all. I may know little, but I can always learn. And I can’t think of anyone better to teach me.”

You agree, staying upright while Karla slips to her knees, bare feet flat against the ground while she grips the only clothing left on your person and pulls. The material stretches, then tears and comes off, discarded on the stone and letting the rest of your being come into view. Karla blinks, then looks up at you from under the rim of her black hat, something resembling shock ghosting over her features.

“It’s...it’s rather large. Are they all like that? So...thick and weighty and, well, enthralling?” Her breath whistles against your cock, which twitches and grows harder still at the sensation and the sound of the wonder in her voice. “I...this may be quite a task, even for a heretical sorceress…”

She reaches a tentative hand up to brush your balls, prodding them gently with her fingers and watching them sway at the touch. The daintiness in her reach in no way communicate just how much magical power she commands, but the same fingers that can call forth dark echoes of will to devour her enemies are now treating your nuts like they’re the most precious thing she can envision. “And...and these, too. So...oh, they’re so _perfect_...and all for me.”

Karla licks her lips, and the sight sends your cock a-trembling, the head bumping against her nose. “Do understand, this will be my first time. I would appreciate your patience... _master_.”

You groan at her words and at the drop in her tone, the shift sultrier than her inexperience would have indicated. That wicked, wicked woman.

She leans forward, one hand on your thigh, the other hovering below your ballsack, the fingers just beyond the reach of the skin. She presses her tongue, cool and wet, against the head of your dick cautiously, as if it might lash out at her. Seeing its inactivity sparks boldness, and Karla begins a long, slow lick, trailing her saliva in the wake of her muscle’s movement on the top side of your dick. Her hat bends against your pelvis, but you don’t remove the garment as Karla moves back, pushing her tongue carefully into the slit of your urethra and giggling.

“Excited, are we? I can imagine. Now, let’s see if this is going to fit…” Karla opens her mouth and presses her lips against the thickest part of your shaft, the head, planting a kiss on the tip before sliding forward to take more of it into her mouth. You resist the urge to jerk your hips, to plunge your dick into her face, letting her move instead at her own slow, learning pace.

Karla’s only taken the head of your shaft, and just a bit beyond, between her lips when she pulls back and coughs. “This is going to be more of a challenge than even _I_ had anticipated. But I will persist. Perhaps you could guide me, master. With your words, of course: I’m not yet ready for you to make full use of your hips in this act.”

You hiss between your teeth. She has a point, but you can’t deny that she’s teasing and frustrating you at every turn, likely on purpose. But you care enough about Karla to agree, and you mean it: if you want this to be part of something greater, then you’re going to want to help her along.

Hearing your accord, Karla moves back forward and takes your shaft between her lips, her tongue fighting against the intrusion when the wide rod passes her teeth and enters her mouth proper. You advise her to flatten her tongue, at least for now, and she struggles a bit with the size of your cock before managing to do so, the muscle turning into a soft pillow for your dick in its pleasantly cool confines. Her teeth graze the skin of your length as more gets sucked down, and you keep reassuring her that she’s on the right track. She mumbles something around your cock, likely in agreement, but all you can feel are pleasant vibrations.

When the head of your manhood starts knocking on her uvula, you advise her to slow down and widen her throat to better accommodate your passage. There’s a hint of command in there, an acknowledgement that no, she doesn’t have the option to just stop there and suck what you have inside: you expect her to take more. She’ll improve, but she needs to push her boundaries early. Karla nods, gulping down more of your shaft. When it starts to venture even further past, she gags and her throat tightens. The pressure’s wonderful, constricting the head of your dick, and if you were inclined to do so you might’ve grabbed the back of her head and forced her to stay like that.

But pushing boundaries only works if it’s done incrementally. And you aren’t going to misuse Karla when this is promising to be so fruitful. So instead you let her know that she can stop and she urgently does so, your thick dick sliding out of her mouth with a wet slurping sound. She’s panting, coughing, almost gasping, but when she looks up, she’s beaming and smiling, silver eyes bright with anticipation.

“Did I do well, master?”

You rub her cheek and assure her that, yes, she did well. But your cock needs more attention, and she’s neglected your balls. She turns back to your shaft, observing how much she was able to take and gaping at her own ability to down such a large unit. She didn’t take it all the way on her first go, but she got close.

“Of course. I’m eager to learn, my dear.”

She dives back onto your shaft, enveloping it into more slick, crisp pressure. You urge her to work your balls while she digs her fingers into your thigh, and she does so, cupping and kneading them _just_ right. Her fingers dance and twitch along your ponderous nuts, applying a bit of pressure here, a little tap there. Just enough to let you know that she’s _trying_. She doesn’t always get it right—once or twice or a few more times, she presses a little too hard and you have to yelp to correct her course—but Karla is a fast learner. And like before, she’s sucking you down mightily well, slurping on your shaft, running her teeth along the skin, and allowing you the space you need for your cock to keep getting gulped down.

You give Karla permission to use her tongue, and she does her best, pressing and wriggling the smooth little organ against the bottom of your shaft. She’s started moving her head now, guiding the pace that she takes your dick, and you grit your teeth and urge her on. The coiling pressure and brisk wetness of her mouth and lips and throat and tongue around and on your dick, combined with the way she’s grasping and stroking your nuts...she might not know much, but what she knows, she’s using to great effect. You can’t see her with the hat in the way, but that almost makes it better: you can imagine what she’s doing, sound and sensation as your guide, to paint a picture of how she looks with your cock in your throat. You know there’s be more chances in the future, after all.

The fantasy in your mind still doesn’t compare to the real thing, though. And as you continue to urge Karla on, reminding her that she’s doing better than you ever could have hoped and that it won’t be long now until she’s gotten proof of her progress, you know that you’re soon about to find the end to put good to those words.

The words fly out of you as the pleasure grows too much to bear, and yes, _yes,_ just like that Karla, you’re close, so close, Karla can’t stop, musn’t stop...

Trembling shoulders and twitching, throbbing balls are the early signs of your release. Karla’s got half of your dick in between her lips, your nuts encapsulated by her hands, when you finally cum. Hot seed floods her mouth, coating her tongue and firing off down to her stomach, a load warmer than anything she’s felt in a long time. She sputters and gulps, throat bobbing as she struggles to swallow the bounty of cum that you’re pumping into her face. Karla slips a bit of your length out of her mouth, but that just makes the flowing spunk fill her mouth instead of spewing directly into her stomach, and her cheeks billow out from the size of your erupting climax. If she was looking at you, you’d imagine that her eyes would be tearing up...but she’s not trying to move away. Even with her mouth utterly blasted and basted with your ejaculation, she’s still happy, still overjoyed that she did so well and learned so quickly, and she keeps pressing and kneading on your balls to urge you to cum more.

You manage to spray some more spunk into her, but the urgency is fading faster than you can reclaim it, and your flow of semen finally begins to let up. Karla doesn’t mind: when she pulls off of your dick with a sputtering, gasping cough, spraying and dripping saliva and cum from her lips onto her tits, your thighs, and her stomach, her first words aren’t to tell you off for cumming inside.

“Did I...ack! Did I do well?” Karla manages to get out, leaning back on her ass to look up at you, a string of fluid connecting her mouth to your dick. She closes her eyes, struggles a bit, and gulps, opening her mouth to show that she’s swallowed down the majority of what wasn’t fired directly into her stomach. You reassure her that she exceeded your wildest expectations, and she beams. Her face is a sweaty, blushing mess, her hat crooked and slightly crumpled from the force of her blowjob.

“Thank you, master. It seems I have some of _your_ humanity within me now, in a fashion.” Karla looks back to your dick, still hard and coated with cum and spit, and raises a hand to it cautiously. “And...and it’s still hard?”

You nod, trying not to take too much pleasure in her surprise. With a woman like her, how could you be expected to be satisfied with just _one_ go, after all? Karla seems to take it as a compliment, at least.

“Well, if that’s the case...I’m certain there’s more for me to learn, master. I am, after all, merely your bumbling student.” She giggles and stands, kissing you with lips tasting of your own cum, salty and warm. You grab one of her tits in a hand, groping and kneading the breast, while the other reaches down to cup her ass, squeezing and testing its pliant, soft flesh. She couldn’t be more right.

You take her down to the ground, keeping her atop you as you rest your back on the wall that she’d been against when you fingered her. Your naked dick’s pressing against her stomach, and you guide her so that she’s squatting, slit’s pressing against the underside of your dick, her head just above yours. At this height, the brim of her hat rests just above your head, and when you reach up to remove it she taps your nose and shakes her head.

“The hat stays on.” Karla whispers. You can’t deny that there’s a thrill to her being not-quite-naked, with arm and leg wrappings and her hat which mark her as indelibly _her_ , so you don’t press the issue. At least, not in the same way that you use the hand on her ass to lift her up and press the folds of her cunt onto your dick, watching how Karla bites her lip and looks down, waiting for the moment of truth. It comes slowly, gently, with you urging her to relax and to let go of the anxiety that you can feel in the tenseness in her thighs and the breathing beneath her chest.

With her tiny nod, you let her slide onto you, encasing your dick in those slick folds that have called to you for so long, while Karla feels a man’s cock inside her for the first time. She’s taking it well, in spite of how large you are and how much she struggled to blow you, but you need to keep reminding her that this is supposed to be fun, to be _pleasurable_ , and that if anything’s wrong you can stop.

“N...no. No need to stop, my...ah.” She stutters, clenching her teeth, her hands on your shoulders and the back of your neck to steady herself. As you slide deeper inside of her, feeling her tightness all around your dick, she lets out a low whistling sound, easing herself further. “I...oh, it’s so _big_ …”

You aren’t sure if she’s lowering herself onto your length now, or if you’re still pulling her down on it, but what’s certain is that more and more of your cock is getting fed into Karla’s snatch, forcing her to adjust to it. You gently, softly reassure her that it’s going to be alright, that it’s new and exciting and strange but if you both persist, it’ll be the best thing she’s ever experienced. She’s keeping up admirably, the gripping of her walls around your shaft a testament to her ability to adjust to such a substantial intrusion. Her difficulty in getting acquainted with being so full is to your benefit, as her tense cunt holds your dick that much stronger for her discomfort, but you know that she needs to get something out of this, too.

She doesn’t seem to be in pain, but you slow down, letting her rest with most of your dick buried inside her. If she doesn’t want to take it all the way, that’s fine, you tell her, but she shakes her head and taps your neck.

“Thank you, but I can take it. I can learn. I’m...it’s full, fuller than I’ve yet experienced, but workable. And more than a little pleasant, my dear.” Karla huffs and deepens her squat, slipping more of your dick inside, and finally you’re bottomed out in her cunt, her clit kissing the base of your dick while she leans back on your lap and sits there, trying to manage the sensations building within.

Your dick’s surrounded by cool, sopping tightness, a temperature shock that kicks you from any thoughts of being dozily ridden. The feeling of Karla’s pussy is unlike any other: wet and tight and comforting, yes, but on your dick it’s even colder than it had been around your finger. But, just like the cool that she’d exhibited before, it’s all the better for its uniqueness, leaving your shaft awash in tingling, invigorating sensitivity that goes straight from your cockhead to your crotch and balls. Your nuts, still fat with future cumloads, are pressed against the ground, not in contact with her body but a throbbing, meaningful presence all the same, a reminder that their gift is yet to be exhausted and that you’ll spill your seed inside or on her at least one more time.

“There, that’s not so...that’s not so difficult, is it?” Karla winks as if she _isn’t_ speared on your shaft, her tunnel struggling to accommodate your girth. “Now, I just...up and down, right, like...this?”

Before you can answer to the affirmative, Karla steadies herself on your neck and shoulders and rises half-off your dick, legs tensing before she falls back down, your crotches clapping together and leaving her groaning at the void inside her being occupied once again. You help her on the second round, using the grip you have on her ass and one of her tits to help lift her on the upstroke, then loosening your hold so that she can slide back down, grinding the head of your shaft against her pussy walls. Karla smiles at your open mouth, leans forward, and kisses you, moving right back up into the motion as if she’d never had any trouble with it.

When Karla rides you, it isn’t expertly, or even anything other than amateurish, but you don’t blame her. When she takes a moment to rest with you buried fully in her, moving her legs so she’s kneeling with her thighs on either side of yours, you suggest that she swivel her hips or grind against you or otherwise use her body to keep up the momentum. She jumps right into it, rolling her waist and rocking atop you to keep up the contact while she waits to regain the strength in her legs, and then she starts again, now sliding herself atop your dick on her knees. In spite of her inexperience, you’re still relishing the dragging friction of your cock all around inside her, a prolonged tension that releases when you’re bottomed out in her and intensifies in the interim.

Karla shifts her shoulders from side to side, the breast that you’re not clutching swaying with her motions in a mesmerizing, hypnotic gyration. You coo, letting her know just how much you appreciate her initiative by squeezing her tit and giving her a little slap on the butt. Not enough to let a ringing, echoing clap sound out, but enough to tell her that you’re picking up on how fast she’s learning.

The contact of your bodies coming together is certainly leading Karla to another peak, combined with the sheer volume of what you’re stuffing into her and the repeated movements up and down. In fact, judging by how she’s digging her fingers into your skin, how her breathing’s speeding up, and how the cold within her is deepening, it’s coming on sooner than you might have expected for her first time. All she needs is a little push, and you’re just the Unkindled to give it to her.

You pull her close, moving the hand on her tit to her waist so you have both hands on her lower half. Her lips are just out of reach of yours, and you mutter that you’re going to show her _exactly_ how much fun getting fucked can be, and then you go wild. You’re pumping your hips up into her, slamming the head of your dick deep in her cunt, so deep that the tip kisses her womb, and your balls are swinging upward to smack against her jiggling ass. She croaks and moans and you kiss her, smothering the sound with your lips, viciously laying into her from underneath. The aggression is exactly what Karla needs.

She squirms and writhes and shudders and cums, cunt spasming and constricting your dick in undulating clenches that threaten to hold you so tight that you can’t keep fucking her. But you do anyway, feeling her gush and squirt around your cock while she screams into your mouth. The collective stimulation is too much, and without stopping your movements you find your own limit. Your cum paints her cunt white, filling her with hot, thick, potent fluid. Your nuts keep throbbing and tensing and unleashing their load, coating her insides with all the spunk she could desire. It’s a rush of heat that mixes with Karla’s lowered temperature, elevating the sensory overload for the both of you and extending the flood of your cumshot and the flow of her release.

When you come down, lips slipping away from each other, sweaty and panting and aching with exhaustion, Karla smiles and strokes your cheek as she lifts herself off of your dick with a grunt and a sigh. Your spunk oozes out of her, dripping to the ground between your legs.

“That was very instructive. Although at the end there...fiendish little lad, you…”

You return her grin and reassure her that you meant no harm by it, and that it seemed to work out in the end.

“That may be so, but I get the distinct feeling that was for your benefit, not mine. Be glad that I’m feeling accommodating today.”

She flashes a glare in your direction, then breaks and giggles. “I jest, I jest.”

Karla sidles up to curl next to you, her hand on your stomach, her face resting on your chest. Her hat tilts and nearly falls off her head, but you bend the brim to secure it between your body and her cheek. A contented exhale greets your forethought.

“My thanks.”

You want to say more, and you get the sense that she does, too, but neither of you continue. Silence settles over you, cold and dark and very gentle, like the shadow that lurks within you born in part by Karla’s own conception. But you’re not thinking of grand legacies and long-passed ages. In the moment, Karla is a woman, one who was both teacher and student, and you couldn’t wait for your next lesson in either role.

Of course, at some point, you’d fuck the Firekeeper again, but that was a consideration for another time. Right now, the lady curled up beside you, drifting off to smooth, steady sleep, was the one that occupied your thoughts.


End file.
